


Been a While

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Kolivan, Beta!Lotor, Lovers, M/M, Passionate, Riding, semi clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s been far too long since they had seen each other





	Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small crack pairing I’ve been harboring for a while, I hope it’s enjoyable for your guys!
> 
> Enjoy! Has not been beta read.

The goals of the Marmora aligned almost flawlessly with the exiled Galra Prince's.

After all they wanted Zarkon to no longer being power, they wanted to bring peace of the universe and they wanted help from Voltron to do it. If other bothered to take a closer look at the Blades beliefs and aligned them with Lotor's they would be stunned that the prince did not lead this rebellion.

Thankfully not many made that connection yet.

Kolivan quietly sits on the bed with his hands clasped and leaning his elbows on his knees, waiting.

His long hair was down tonight with the soft light of the stars outside the window glimmering in. It almost creates a small aura around the leader of the Blade as he looks at the door and tries hard not to fidget. It was hard not to though with the apprehension that spreads through him.

It had been a long time since he last saw his lover.

Stars it felt like so long ago when he was still with the empire. He had still believed—hoped even—that their travelling across the universe would bring peace. A naive young man with dreams of future that would never happen for the Galra, not with how things were back then.

The day he had met the prince was so long ago, yet it was still as clear as the glass on his window. That handsome sharp face, his sharp mind and tongue, and those stunning eyes. His young self had been so surprised to be working with him and his crew back then. It didn't help that he was enraptured by Lotor's ideas about how the galra can benefit the universe be it in the control room going over plans or later in his private chambers snuggled under the Prince's silken blankets.

It still left him in disbelief thar Lotor had chosen him to be his lover out of other suitable people that may have served his cause betrer, but no. He chose Kolivan fo share his bed and share his ideas with.

Ideas that had influenced him into recruiting a rebellion and ultimately leave the Empire to bring it down.

He was lost in his nostalgia, unaware of the door sliding open with his eyes closed and a wistful smile upon his face,

"...Well aren't you a sight for these eyes of mine."

Kolivan opened his eyes to the familiar form before him, "Lotor..."

A tired smile forms on the prince's lips as he approaches the other with his arms outstretched to slip around his neck. A deep purr escapes the Marmora leader as he raises his arms to slip around the Prince's waist and presses his head against the other's chest as those nimble fingers run through his hair.

The single bang that refuses to stay back lightly brushes Kolivan's forehead when he tilts his head back to look at him.

A quiet chuckle leaves the prince as he now moves to hold the older man's face, lightly tracing over the scar over his eye.

"You're as beautiful as you were before you're exile..." He reaches a hand up to lightly trace the small lines under the other's eyes wirh a quiet rumble.

A soft laugh escapes him as he leans down and kisses his nose, "Hmm and age has been kind to you..."

Kolivan pulls him closer and bites his bottom lip as he feels relief. This was really Lotor right here, in his arms, not another illusion or vivid dream like before. He gently pushes his hair from his sharp face as he leans up slowly.

"...It'a really you...even after all this time..." he brushes his lips lightly against his.

Lotor closed his eyes as he leaned in and presses a light kiss to his mouth, "I am...sorry it took me so long to return to you..."

"Do not apologise. There is no shame in being cautious and careful," He pulls him forwards gently, "I would rather wait another century to see you if it meant you would be able to survive it."

Gently the prince slips into the other's lap with an unreadable expression, "The sentiment is very mutual...Now..."

He leaned in with his eyes half lidded as he pressed up against Kolivan's familiar body. His smile morphs into a playful smirk as Kolivan's cheeks darken slightly.

"I believe it's been far too long since we went touched each other."

...

His hair was splayed out under his head as he held the other man's hips.

Those sharp nails lightly dig into the Marmora leader's chest, almost hard enough to pierce the skin. Lotor tilts his head back as he clenches his slit around Kolivan's cock while his own was fully erect and leaking.

His unifrom was unzipped down his chest and showing his lovely blody beneath the snug pilot armor he had created. Under the prince, Kolivan's pants were opened and most of his shirt opened to show his scars and chiseled muscles underneath.

The Leader of the Blade closes his eyes as he arched under the other when he clenches around him a certain way.

When he opens his eyes, it's to Lotor now gripping the headboard and picking up the pace.

Those violet eyes meet soft yellow ones when Lotor bows his head.

"Koli..." he whispered softly, leaning down slightly.

"I'm here..." His whisper morphs into a groan as he feels another clench around him.

It felt like the years that kept them separated never happened.

Kolivan pushed himself to sit up from the bed and pulls the other close. He pushes his face into the other's shoulder as he grips his hips, biting nis bottom lip when Lotor's nails dig deeper into his chest. The action pulls a small growl of pleasure and slight pain from him.

“Nnnngh..!”

Lotor made a soft sound of apology as he wraps his legs around him with a needy purr. The older man almost pauses a moment to watch Lotor’s pretty face. How his brows crease, his grip grows slightly tighter and how those eyes were glazed over in pleasure and some joy.

It almost made Kolivan melt

_...Stars please don’t let it be another millenia before i get to touch and hold him like this again...._


End file.
